Good At Directions
by Melyanne
Summary: A relationship can take many directions, but it all depends on who leads and who follows.


**Title:** Good At Directions

**Summery: **A relationship can take many directions, but it all depends on who leads and who follows.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything.

**AN: **I do not know if this is going to turn into a one-shot or if I am going to add to it later. I am kind of tempted to add to it, but it really depends if my muse will allow me. I got a lot of ideas of more chapters however, but this is my first try on this fandom and my first fan fiction in like ten years so I am very rusty. All the grammar errors is all on my head, since I do not have a beta and while I feel like I am managing the English language pretty well I am not perfect in it. 

He still could not believe that Blaine was finally his.

It was like some kind of wonderful dream that he was part of, and while he was immensely happy about it Kurt could not help but wait for the moment when he would finally wake up and find out that it was all just a figment of his imagination. It was like walking on egg shells on clouds. One bad move and he would crumble down to earth and probably break his neck in the process.

Though he knew it would be his heart that would take most of the hit.

He had never had a boyfriend before.

Blaine was wonderful though. He was a true gentleman, and he was so understanding and handsome.

Kurt felt very lucky that the dark haired boy finally was interested in him other than as a friend.

Not that Blaine had not been a wonderful friend.

No, he had been there for him in so many occasions that Kurt could not even manage to count them.

The Warbler had helped him with Karofsky when the football player had been at his worst in his torment, sure it had not turned out so well but at least Blaine had been there for him. He had taken him out for coffee when he needed to talk, even though Kurt was pretty sure that it affected the other boy's studying time.

Kurt had known the first time that he had seen the other Warbler that he felt something more, that he wanted to be more then friends with Blaine. It was not before the whole GAP-debacle that he had gotten the courage to tell Blaine this to his face, and it had hurt greatly when he had been turned down.

He had started to come to terms with the fact that Blaine was just his friend. It still hurt that for some reason he was not good enough for even a gay guy to like him in more than a platonic way but he had dealt with it. Straight guys did not always get the girl they liked either and while his choices were limited he just had to keep hoping that there was someone special out there for him as well. It would just take a little longer for him to get the guy.

To say that he was surprised when Blaine suddenly did a u-turn on him and admitted that felt more than friendship towards him was an understatement.

Nobody had ever shown any feelings towards him in such a manner, not even Karofsky who in his closet state still seemed to think that pulling pigtails and pushing people into lockers was the way to show affection. A gay guy had actually admitted to have feelings for him, romantic feelings.

And Kurt still could not believe it.

He never thought it was possible to be this happy and afraid at the same time. The last thing he wanted was to in some way screw this up and getting left on his own ones more. If he did then he was pretty sure that Blaine would not even be his friend anymore.

No, he could not allow himself to do anything wrong.

His last few crushes, well his two crushes that did not include movie stars or fictional characters at least, had made him realize what a terrible person he sometimes could be when blinded by love. Finn, while now being a great friend as well as his step-brother, had clearly stated that he was pushy and made other people feel uncomfortable. Sam on the other hand had seemed completely okay with him being gay, but Kurt knew that sooner or later he would probably have made the guy feel just as uncomfortable as Finn.

He seemed to have that effect on people.

The countertenor was well aware that he was not like everybody else, and it was not just because he was into guys either. It was deeper than that.

While growing up he did not have many friends, now that he thought back on those days he could understand why. Who would want to hang out with the boy who did not like to get dirty and hobbies included marrying of his Power Rangers action figurines.

He had not needed friends, because he had his dad.

Burt Hummel was the greatest father anybody could ever wish for, and he did not make Kurt want for anything. Yes, he was probably a little spoiled but what boy who lost his mom at a young age and was left with a father who seemed to have no idea how to handle raising a son on his own would not be. His dad had done the best that he could. There had been nice gifts and money given to compensate for the lack of proper relationship between them, but after he came out to his dad they finally seemed to get back on the right track. All things considering the circumstances Kurt had to think that he turned out pretty well.

Who needed friends when you had a great supporting dad?

It was not before he was in high school, in his sophomore year that he finally got his first true friend. Mercedes had seemed to just creep up on him without warning, and before he knew it she was the first person he told about his sexuality. She had been very supportive and Kurt was very grateful that even though she believed in god she still accepted him for who he was.

Before he knew it he had more friends then he knew was possible, and while they were not all too thrilled about him sometimes, as he knew he could be act like a diva, they were still there showing their support while not always or ever saying it. The New Directions, having started off as a way of showing off his great singing voice and talent, had somehow become a second family to him.

And it hurt greatly the day he had to leave them for his own safety.

Sure he still spoke to them. Finn was always around since they lived together. Their brotherly relationship had grown greatly after the wedding and Kurt found himself sometimes wishing that the taller teen had been there when he had been growing up. Mercedes still called and texted him, and they went out during the weekend to go shopping or just to hang out. He even had sleepovers with Rachel Berry of all people; he never thought that day would come when he would consider the annoying drama queen his friend.

But he still could not shake the feeling that he was no longer part of them.

Blaine had been his savior.

The dapper teenage boy had taken him under his wing and shown him that while things seemed bad sometimes there was always a silver lining. Sure there had been some rocky times for the both of them but it had all worked out well and now Blaine was not only his friend anymore he was also his boyfriend.

Kurt felt like a giddy schoolgirl even thinking about it, but it scared him how easily he knew he could screw it up. He was not low maintenance, something that both his personality and wardrobe shown clearly. The last thing he wanted was to mess his new relationship with Blaine up by being too pushy or not being good enough. He was totally new at this entire relationship thing, and he found himself lost on what to do and how to act.

Blaine had more than once indicated that if Kurt had any problems he should come to him with them and they would sort them out together. It just felt wrong to go to Blaine with his newest issues, considering they were about his relationship with the other boy. It would be like talking about your sex life with your mom, not that Kurt would ever get the chance to do so, but he could imagine it would be pretty embarrassing.

No, Kurt had decided to sort it out himself.

In the end he had decided that maybe it was best to let Blaine take the lead. He was more experienced after all and it was not like Kurt minded doing whatever the dark haired Warbler wanted to do. Besides he was pretty good at following directions.

So he did not make any demands on dates or overstepped his boundaries by calling the other boy when he woke up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. He toned down on his outfits to not have Blaine feel uncomfortable with being around him in public, since the boy while being gay seemed to like dressing pretty average if not a little preppy. Kurt tried to keep his worries to himself, because he did not want his wonderful boyfriend to worry. There had been more than one occasion where he had to blow off a planned shopping trip with Mercedes because Blaine asked him if he wanted to do something. While he was not totally happy about doing so, he still did it, and he knew his friend would understand because that was just the kind of person Mercedes was.

The hardest part had been to trying to keep himself from freaking out if Blaine's hands wandered a little too much during their kissing sessions. While he had enjoyed the touches to some degree the idea of a sexual relationship was not something he was sure he was totally comfortable with. He still let Blaine do as he pleased however, as it made the other guy happy, and it did not seem like the other guy was totally ready for moving it any further anytime soon.

As long as Blaine was happy he was happy, right?

Because if Blaine was happy it meant that he enjoyed being with him, and Kurt knew that he really liked being with Blaine. All he had to do was to keep doing whatever the handsome Warbler wanted and they would be okay, and things would just be perfect.


End file.
